space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Experience
Experience EXPERIENCE POOL POINTS Experience Pool Points are a collection of experience points that can be spent to learn any Skill the Character desires and has access to. They can be used to learn new Skills, lower the Difficulty Factor of any existing Skill, (Note: you can’t reduce the DF Level of a Skill below 1), gain increased magical knowledge; learn Combat Styles or Specialist Programs. They can be spent on many small things, or be banked in your Experience Pool and saved for more costly expenditures. Saved Pool Points can only be applied between Role Playing sessions, never during play. ("Don't worry guys, I can learn Advanced Computer Cryptography at level 10 and break us outa here before the plasma field kills more than one or two of you, uh… I mean us, yeah that's it! Just gimme a sec”). There are 4 types of Experience Pool Points: Academic Pool Points, Combat Pool Points, Spell Pool Points and Generic Pool Points. Academic Pool Points can only be spent on Academic Skills, (not Combat or Military Skills), or on training in a Specialist Skill Program from the Technical or Rogue Streams. Combat Pool Points may be spent on Combat or Military Skills, or training in a Military Stream Specialist Skill Program. Combat Pool Points may also be spent on Martial Arts Techniques or training in Martial Arts Stream Specialist Skill Programs. Spell Pool Points are available to be used on Spells or training in a Specialist Skill Program from the Mystic Stream. Generic Pool Points can be spent on any of the above. Obtaining Experience Pool Points ACADEMIC POOL POINTS: Every time you use a Skill, (for a reasonable purpose, as determined at the Arbiter's discretion), successfully or not, you receive one 'Skill Check' for every level that your character knows the skill in question at. Every 10 Skill Checks scored can be converted into 1 Academic Pool Point. Academic Pool Points may be awarded directly by the Arbiter to reward a particularly useful use of a Skill, especially if it is critical to the advancement of the mission or story goals. If the skill does not have a DF attributed with it, then it does not generate any Skill Checks. Skills that are automatically made, that do have a DF (i.e. skills at mastery level) do generate Skill Checks. MYSTIC POOL POINTS: Spell Pool Points are awarded for spending Mystic Points. Every time you cast a Spell, keep track of the Spell levels cast. For every 10 Spell levels cast, the Character receives 1 Spell Pool Point.. Note that when a Spell reaches a level where it is ‘Capped’, (not allowed to be raised to the next level until a particular Specialist Program is taken), you still accrue Spell Checks until you reach 10. After that, no additional Spell Checks or level increases are accrued until the prerequisite is met. Mystic Pool Points may also be awarded directly by the Arbiter to reward a particularly useful use of a Spell, especially if it is critical to the advancement of the mission or story goals. COMBAT POOL POINTS: These points are awarded by the Arbiter based on the number and type of Foes overcome in a combat encounter, modified by the level of challenge they presented to the Player Character group. GENERIC POOL POINTS: These points are awarded by the Arbiter for things such as playing in Character with regard to Personality, Disposition and Character Traits, coming up with clever ideas or plans of action, and completing important story goals. Category:character